STEAM
by nyokii
Summary: 1x2...Title only has to do with the end of the story, and I suck at summaries. A lil different than my first, but I think you'll like it.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters; Big-Bad Japanese Anime Executives must own it, so take your problems up with them. But I *DO* warn you, they know sumo wrestlers, and they can and will willingly beat you.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This has been in the back of my mind for a while now. It's what you can call my "Brain Child". This is my first "BIG" fic idea. Tell me what you think. I'll take anything; praise is always nice, so is so-called "constructive criticism", and just plain criticism works for me. Flame me, dis me, try to tear apart my self-esteem. I don't wear easily. I feed off others' stupidity, and it tastes good. If you want to "borrow" this off me and post it somewhere else for some warped reason, please contact me first. You can find Nyokii and Puu-Chu (thats me and my sock-puppet friend, partners in crime) at starsenshisaturn@yahoo.com.   
  
WARNING: I guess I should put this up here. Shounen-ai [1x2], Heero OOC-ness?, mild-language, alchohol, yaoi.  
  
  
***********  
STEAM  
*********  
  
  
He opened his eyes and felt the pounding inside his head. He then noticed the worse-than-foul taste in his mouth. He attempted to lift his head of the pillow, and suddenly felt nauseous. Pulling himself to the edge of the bed, he vomited in the garbage can that was placed next to it. "How did this get here?", he wondered. Ouch. Thinking hurt. Laying back on the bed, he turned to the other side to find himself alone, a rare occasion. He recomposed himself and got out of bed and went right to the bathroom of the small apartment to use the facilities and then to brush his teeth. He then walked into the kitchen to look for the other occupant of their home only to find a note on the kitchen table.  
  
\HEERO:  
ARE YOU FEELING BETTER THIS MORNING? DO YOU REMEMBER *ANYTHING* FROM LAST NIGHT? WENT FOR A RUN, BE BACK IN ABOUT 40 MINUTES. -DUO/  
  
Heero mumbled in acknowledgement and went to the refridgerator. After eating half of a bagel and a cup of coffee, he headed for the shower.   
  
Once he got out of the shower, now fully awake and no longer nauseous, he went back to the note and read it again, hoping he could comprehend it this time. "Last night? What happened last night? I remember going to Trowa's...for his birthday...but what *happened*?" Heero thought out loud for quite some time with no result. He decided to go clear his head and copy Duo's idea; he grabbed his jacket and went out after remembering to respond to the note.  
  
º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º  
  
Sweaty and tired, Duo entered his home. Being quiet as not to disturb Heero if he was still be sleeping, he crept into the kitchen. (He did this well; stealth being his game and all.) After getting a drink of water, he sat down at the kitchen table and found his note with something written under it,  
  
\DUO-  
I'M ALRIGHT. YOU WERE RIGHT, HANGOVERS DO SUCK. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT WITH LAST NIGHT. I WENT RUNNING ALSO. LATER, HEERO/  
  
Duo sighed. "For being the Perfect Soldier, he really doesn't take alcohol well", he said to himself, "and he really doesn't remember any of it? Hmph, I guess I'll have to tell him when he gets back...and after I shower! Man, is that some bad B.O. or what?" He headed to their room to undress and unbraid his hair. And then to the bathroom.  
  
º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º  
  
He climbed the steps of their apartment building, to the 4th floor. Down the hall and to their door, which he found unlocked. "Baka. You never leave your door unlocked, espically in this section of town.", he muttered as he entered and then locked the door. He made his way to the kitchen, and glanced at the note. Nothing new. His ears then picked up the sound of running water. Duo. Shower. Instantly distracted by this combination, he started to unconsciously walk towards the bathroom. His laptop broke him of his trance. Suddenly beeping, it drew him towards it instead. He opened his mailbox to see the newly recieved e-mail. It was from Quatre. Video Mail, of course; Quatre is rich and too lazy to type. He opened the mail and saw Quatre's cheery face. The same greetings were followed by an explination of a video he had made of the party the night before. Heero, curious of this part he didn't remember due to a few more than several drinks, opened the video file and stared intently into the screen.   
  
...The video opened with Quatre staring into a video camera he was obviously holding himself.  
QUATRE: Hello! We are here, at me and Trowa's house, celebrating his 17th birthday!! Here he is himself...  
  
TROWA: (waves to the camera) ....mph. Hi.  
  
DUO: (running over and grabbing the camera) Oi, Trowa! That's all you can say? Don't worry, once we get a few drinks in ya, you'll be talkin!! Hey, Quatre! You didn't invite Miss-Queen-of-the-World, did you?   
  
QUATRE: (from behind the camera, again) No.  
  
DUO: Whooooo!! Did ya hear that, Hee-chan? Now we can REALLY party!!...  
  
The video goes on, with everyone having a good time; even Wufei. Everyone has had a drink or two, but Heero notices himself having more than anyone else. Duo is dancing, Quatre is singing, etc. The presents are opened, the candles blown out.  
  
Then the camera is put down on the table, but is accidentally left on. Heero sits down in view of the camera, and Duo follows.  
  
...HEERO: Hey Duo, what's going on?  
  
DUO: Nothin' much, koi, just chillin' for a sec.  
  
HEERO: (Puts his arm around Duo) Did I tell you that you are quite a sexy thing?  
  
DUO: Um...now you haven't, Heero...are you sure you're ok?  
  
HEERO: I'm fine! Now, since we're not doing anything, why don't we go upstairs for a while?  
  
DUO: No, Heero, you're obviously drunk. You would kill me in the morning.  
  
HEERO: No I wouldn't! Come on, let's go...you know you want to...  
  
DUO: Heero, you're smashed. If you weren't, it would be a different story.  
  
HEERO: But Duo...you...I mean, I...  
  
(Heero passes out into Duo's lap)  
  
DUO: Oh...look at you now, buddy, all passed out. *Sigh* Even though I don't mind you being in that position, I have to get you home. Quatre! Trowa! Wufei! We had a great time, but I'm exhausted! I'll call you in the morning! Thanks again! Cya!!...  
  
The sound of footsteps is followed by the screen turning black. Everything was coming back to Heero. He was so suprised that Duo turned him down the one time he had hit on him. Duo took him home, undressed him for bed, and put the garbage can near the bed, just incase. Suprised, yet proud to learn that Duo had more values than he had thought he did.  
  
Heero then again heard the running water, and a small smile spread across his face. He knew how he would repay him for his being so considerate.   
  
He walked through the bedroom to the bathroom, to see the steam rising from the shower door. Duo was singing some strange song to himself, oblivious to where Heero was and what he was planning. Heero quietly got undressed and opened the shower door. Duo jumped and looked at Heero, puzzled at what he was doing. Heero calmly walked into the shower and up to Duo. He put is hand on Duo's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "I see what you did last night. I'm proud that you did what you did. Thanks." He then closed the shower door.  
  
...And more steam rose from the shower than before. 


End file.
